What Once Was Broken Can Never Be Restored
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: A dark take on "The Hamster Effect". Penfold wakes up to a world he doesn't recognize. He is Danger Sheep's assistant, disowned by his own family simply for being a defective, Squawks is married to Alexander, a mysterious villain is now the supreme ruler of the world rather than Greenback, and Danger Mouse is nowhere to be found! Can the world still be saved without Danger Mouse?
1. Changing the Past

_**A different take on "The Hamster Effect" where Penfold is not affected by the altered timeline instead of Danger Mouse.**_

 _ **Danger Mouse's personality is STILL a mix of his 80s personality and his 2015 personality.**_

 _ **This was something I really wanted to do, but never got the motivation to do it. I also changed the past a bit.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

London.

Saturday morning, and the world's greatest secret agent as voted for by readers of the Super Spy Magazine gets in a blah, blah, blah, let's just skip to the good parts.

I know this was supposed to be a dark, alternative take on "The Hamster Effect", but I'd rather get to what the readers wanted to read than repeat what's going on at the beginning of that episode.

"HELP!" cried Penfold's voice.

We now go to the larger-than-life pillar box where we see Penfold, the world's not-so-cowardly assistant to the world's greatest secret agent, hanging onto the black edges of HQ for his dear life.

"Someone help!" Penfold cried again.

Danger Mouse notices Penfold through the window. "You know what this reminds me of, Penfold? The day we met."

()()( _ **FLASHBACK TIME!**_ )()()

"Do you mind having the flashback AFTER you saved me, chief?" Penfold interrupts the flashback sequence.

()()( _ **FLASHBACK TIME! Without any interruptions!**_ )()()

 _We cut into the past where the trainees and a younger Colonel K are at a very dangerous test area. There were Trainee Pelican, Trainee Hedgehog… whose wearing a pair of glasses for some reason, Trainer Mackerel, Trainee Moth, Trainee Sheep and Trainee Mouse… still wearing his trusty eyepatch, and with a dashing Mohawk to go along with it._

" _Trainees, this is the final test before you become Danger agents!" A younger Colonel K announced to the trainees. "I call it the Danger Agent Final Test!"_

 _The trainees looked at the area where the final test is to be held. Huge fire is popping out from the holes of the tires, crocodiles jumping out from the water located below the monkey bars, and huge blades of saw hovering below a tightrope._

 _Fear struck every trainee upon seeing the sight of the final test while Colonel K lets out a confident smile._

 _That is except for two trainees – Trainee Mouse and Trainee Sheep. Trainee Sheep lets out a confident smile while Trainee Mouse just slurps from a cup of soda without expressing any fear._

" _Hmm, it all looks a little easy." Trainee Mouse said casually._

" _This doesn't look too hard." Trainee Sheep replied with full confidence. "I can do it with my hands tied behind my back while wearing a blindfold."_

" _Boulderdash!" Colonel K scowled at both Trainee Mouse and Trainee Sheep. "You two just try it and see!"_

 _Colonel K blows a whistle, signalling that the test has started._

 _Every trainee in the area are now trying their best to make it through a very dangerous obstacle course. Trainee Hedgehog is trying his best to get past the tire obstacle course, but when he lands on one of the tires, the huge fire goes off, burning him till he black and burnt. Trainee Sheep goes through the course without problems and stops by the burnt Trainee Hedgehog with a stick in hand with a marshmallow on its tip._

" _Eh, not very tiring." Trainee Sheep spoke in a bored expression as he roasted his marshmallow by a tiny fire that is still burning on one of Trainee Sheep's burnt spikes. Trainee Hedgehog could do nothing but glare at Trainee Sheep._

 _As soon as Trainee Sheep leaves while eating a roasted marshmallow, Trainee Hedgehog fainted._

 _Trainee Mouse, who was also going through the obstacle course without any problems, notices Trainee Hedgehog unconscious and immediately stopped to help him._

" _Are you okay?" He asked Trainee Hedgehog._

 _Trainee Hedgehog could only groan in response. The only logical thing Trainee Mouse could do in a situation like this is get him to a health tent where injured trainees go to. With Trainee Hedgehog safe in the tent and taken care of by the doctors, Trainee Mouse went back to doing the final test with the other trainees that haven't been injured or killed yet._

 _At the monkey bars obstacle course, Trainee Pelican is half-way done with the course when a crocodile jumps out from the water out of nowhere and drags him down by the feet._

" _AHHH!" Trainee Pelican screamed as he is dragged into the water._

 _When Trainee Sheep heard Trainee Pelican's cry for help upon getting across the monkey bars, he ignores it and continues on with the test. When Trainee Mouse heard Trainee Pelican's cry for help upon getting across the monkey bars, he stopped, seeing the trainee getting mauled by the crocodiles._

" _Looks more fun down there." Trainee Mouse spoke as he lets himself fall into the waters to not only fight against the crocodiles, but to also save Trainee Pelican from getting mauled to death._

 _Colonel K just stood there looking surprised as Trainee Mouse continues to fight against the crocodiles._

 _Trainee Mouse threw one of the crocodiles over the walls. What he didn't know is that his life would soon change._

 _From where the thrown crocodile is heading, a younger Ernest Penfold is walking on a seemingly empty sidewalk while heading towards Patent C Office, a place where aspiring inventors register and sell their inventions in hopes of making a career of themselves. You see, Penfold's overbearing Aunt Doreen wanted the wealthy Penfold family to expand their vast wealth worldwide, not just New York alone, just to show everyone that the wealthy are very powerful and are not to be messed with. So she sends the young Ernest Penfold, now a young adult to London in hopes he would successfully sell his self-sharpening pencil invention and bring honor to the Penfold family._

 _What young Ernest Penfold didn't know is that by the time he reaches the revolving door of Patent C Office, a crocodile, previous thrown out of the dangerous test area by Trainee Mouse, made contact with the revolving door which causes the door to spin around at full speed, which caused Penfold to get thrown up into the air to where the Danger Agent Final Test is taking place._

 _Trainee Mouse is one of the few that managed to get through most of the obstacles without any problems. He is currently climbing on a huge metal fence._

" _So when does this difficult test start exactly?" Trainee Mouse asked Colonel K._

" _HELP!" Trainee Mouse's ears picked up at the sound of someone crying for help._

 _He notices Ernest Penfold falling from the sky. Acting quickly, Trainee Mouse grabbed Ernest Penfold by the hand before the hamster could reach the ground. At that point, Ernest Penfold stopped screaming._

" _Nice twist, Colonel." Trainee Mouse cried to Colonel K. "I didn't see that coming."_

 _And so from that point on, Trainee Mouse went back to completing the test with flying colors with a screaming and scared Ernest Penfold by his side. Ernest Penfold seemed scared at first but after a while, he slowly began to enjoy the thrill of the dangerous test._

" _Congratulations, Colonel." Trainee Mouse spoke to Colonel K after finishing the test. "We'll take the job."_

" _Excellent!" Colonel K cried happily before stopping to notice Penfold. "Wait a second. What do you mean 'we'?"_

" _Well it wasn't any fun without…" He looks at the hamster. "What's your name?"_

" _Ernest Wibraham Keith Benedict Penfold." Ernest Penfold replied._

" _Right, I'll just call you Penfold instead." Trainee Mouse turns to Colonel K. "I'll do it only if you hire Penfold."_

" _Alright, if you say so." Colonel K replied before looking at Ernest Penfold and shaking hands with the hamster roughly. "Welcome to the agency, Penfold."_

 _Penfold felt his world spinning in circles due to Colonel K's rough handshake before Trainee Mouse held him still so he won't faint from dizziness._

" _You okay?" Trainee Mouse asked Ernest Penfold who immediately came round._

" _I'm fine…" He looks at the one-eyed mouse. "What's your name?"_

" _The name's Mouse." Trainee Mouse replied as he and Ernest Penfold leave the test area to who knows where._

" _Danger Mouse."_

 _Ernest Penfold may not know it, but this looks like the start of a great friendship._

()()( _ **END FLASHBACK**_ )()()

"And that's how we first met." Danger Mouse finished reminiscing the day he and Penfold met by the time he get Penfold inside HQ safely. "Ah, good times."

" _DM! Isambard Kingkong Brunel has invented something totally useless, and set it loose in the city!"_ Colonel K's hologram informed Danger Mouse as it shows up from out of nowhere. " _You and what's-his-name…"_

Penfold pouts upon learning that Colonel K STILL can't remember his name.

"… _get there ASAP!"_

"Penfold!" Danger Mouse spoke in a serious tone as he pulls out the car keys. "To the Mark IV!"

()()()()()

After one huge fight between Danger Mouse and one of Brunel's useless invention which turns out to be a trash tornado (because I'm too lazy to do the fighting scene again), we now cut to Brunel's secret lair in the outskirts of town where Brunel works on his next invention, the trash tornado blueprint shredder.

"That's not funny!" Brunel, a small, annoyed monkey wearing steampunk clothes and a ridiculously long top hat told the narrator as he rips the blueprints in half. "How will the world ever see the brain-boggling genius of my inventions if Danger Mouse is always there to ruin everything?"

Brunel snarls at three TV monitors that each have an image of Danger Mouse. "Liquid TV, switch off!"

Water began to pour down from the TV which ended up short-circuiting the controllers in the process. Maybe inventing liquid TV isn't a good idea.

"Oh shut up!" Brunel barked at the narrator.

Hey, I was just stating the facts.

Brunel ignores the narrator when a sign in the form of bell chimes catch his attention. He turns around and sees his time machine in the form of a modified grandfather clock, the ray of sunlight shining above it.

"My time machine." Brunel spoke evilly, a wicked plan began to form. "All I have to do is stop Danger Mouse ever becoming a secret agent."

And so he enters his time machine and went back in time to where he stops in the middle of the Danger Agent Final Test. The time stops near Patent C Office where young Ernest Penfold was going to go.

He didn't plan on stopping at the place young Ernest Penfold was supposed to go to only to get thrown into the test area by a flying crocodile, but Brunel knows that this'll have to do for now.

If his calculations are correct, a stray crocodile was going to collide with the revolving door at the same time Penfold was going to go to the building, which would send Ernest Penfold flying right into the test area where the Danger Agent Final Test was being held.

Maybe he won't prevent Danger Mouse from ever becoming an agent, but he might prevent Penfold from becoming his assistant. Just think! If Penfold didn't become his assistant, Danger Mouse would have to manage _everything_ on his own and since he would be too busy doing his own chores, he would not have time to stop him from whatever inventions of his would create havoc throughout the world.

Time to put his alternate plan into action.

Disguising himself as a convincing-looking bystander, Brunel approaches the young Ernest Penfold who is holding onto his self-sharpening pencil invention.

Before he could make a move, he notices a crocodile heading towards Patent C Office.

Now's his chance to change history.

He pulls young Ernest Penfold out of the way just in time for the crocodile to collide into the revolving door, and then being thrown into the air yet again.

The confused young Ernest Penfold looks at Brunel. "Cor, you saved my life, mister."

"It was nothing, really." Brunel replied in the most convincing way he could.

He took notice of young Ernest Penfold's invention. "Say, that is a pretty neat invention you have there. What does it do?"

The young Ernest Penfold smiled. "It's a pencil than can sharpen itself."

He activates the invention in which the pencil sharpens itself.

"Very interesting." Brunel spoke after witnessing how the invention works. Pound sterling signs appear in place of his eyes. "May I?"

The young Ernest Penfold smiled. "Oh I guess there's no harm in it."

But man was he wrong about it. As soon as he lets Brunel hold onto his invention, Brunel makes a run for it, surprising the young Ernest Penfold who, after realizing what he has done, gave chase to Brunel. "Oi! Come back here with my invention! My family is counting on me to bring honor and success to them!"

"So? Make another invention! It's not my problem." Brunel cried as he gets inside his time machine, and by the time the young Ernest Penfold catches up to him, the time machine vanished with Brunel and his invention.

All the heartbroken young Ernest Penfold could do is sit at a nearby bench and cry for the loss of his invention. How could he be so stupid? Giving a stranger his invention like that? What will his Aunt Doreen say if she and the family found out that he had not register his invention like he was supposed to?

All of a sudden, the young Ernest Penfold felt tired. He went back to his hotel room that he was staying during his stay in London and all he could do now from that point on is sleep.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at HQ after another fight against Brunel's useless invention, at the present day, Danger Mouse and Penfold decided to call it a night.

"G'night, chief!" Penfold cried as he went into his room with Teddy in his arms.

"G'night, Penfold!" Danger Mouse's voice cried from down the hallway.

Penfold climbs into his bed, with Teddy in his arms, and drifted off to deep slumber.


	2. The Sheep Knows Best

_**I don't own the song "Mother Knows Best" from Tangled. That belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

Penfold rolled over, tossed and turned for what felt like the hundredth time throughout the night. It was unusual for his bed to feel rather… uncomfortable.

He changed positions, tossed and turned again but no matter how hard he tried, he just can't get comfortable.

The yellow morning sun was beginning to leak in around the curtains in Penfold's bedroom. He felt around for his Teddy, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

Oh carrots! Teddy must've fallen out of bed again. Penfold leaned over and felt around on the floor.

No luck.

Oh well, time to get up and look at the clock.

Oh ick!

Quarter to eight!

Oh carrots!

Danger Mouse isn't going to be pleased if Penfold overslept. He'd be wondering where his breakfast was, or what has happened to Penfold.

Penfold scrambled out of bed, threw his clothes on even more untidily than usual and bolted for the door.

"Coming, Chief!"

He skidded across the floor into the main room and leaned on the doorway, panting for breath.

"Sorry, it's just that, well…" Penfold looked up, trying to think of a good excuse. He found himself looking into a pair of cold, dark-brown eyes.

Those aren't Danger Mouse's warm, golden eyes. With or without the iPatch.

Those were… Danger Sheep's eyes?

What is Danger Sheep doing at HQ? Where is Danger Mouse?

"What's gotten into you, ya little runt?" Danger Sheep's cold voice barked at Penfold as he bangs his fists on the counter. "Where is my breakfast?"

Penfold was confused at this. "Eh?"

Danger Sheep sighed. "You idiot, I can't save the world from the Dark One without having something to eat! It's no wonder you really are as defective as they say you are."

Defective? What does he mean by that? And who's they?

Penfold didn't like Danger Sheep's attitude. Sure he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but not like this.

He wants some answers. "What are you doing here, and what have you done with Danger Mouse?"

 _SLAP!_

That did it.

He felt one of his cheeks that Danger Sheep had slapped. It was burning red, and it stings very badly.

"Why did you do that for?" Penfold yelled at Danger Sheep with a few tears coming out from his eyes.

"I thought we'd agreed to never mention that _name_ within the agency!" Danger Sheep barked at the hamster. "By Jove, you're just as dumb as you are defective."

There's _that_ word again. What does it mean? Why is Danger Sheep calling him a defective?

"You have been my assistant for the last several years, and not once have you truly live up to my expectation." Danger Sheep spoke calmly before his anger rises within seconds. "You've been lying around in bed for the last 2 ½ hours where you should be out training or doing your chores, acting as though we've never been introduced, and then you go talking about someone that should _never_ be mentioned!"

Several years.

Penfold had worked for Danger Mouse for several years.

But apparently, he hadn't.

He worked for Danger Sheep, of all the agents.

"Need I remind you that I took you under my wings ever since your rich, snooty family disowned you because they see you as a defective?" Danger Sheep spoke again, apparently having calmed down from his outburst.

Wait?

His family disowned him?

Why?

He knew his parents very well ever since he was a young lad. They were kind, loving people. The kind of people any child would ask for. Why all of a sudden disown him?

Did they stop loving him all of a sudden?

Did he do something wrong?

Aunt Doreen!

She must've manipulated the entire family into thinking that he brought nothing but dishonor to the whole family. He remembered not registering his invention like Aunt Doreen wanted him to and instead took the job as Danger Mouse's assistant by fate, a job any wealthy person would consider a peasant's job. She must've heard about it and used it against him.

That must be his punishment for not being the perfect, emotionless member of the high society that Aunt Doreen wanted him to be.

So that's what Danger Sheep means when he said that he was a defective.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that but, just look at you," Danger Sheep spoke again, circling around Penfold. "Fragile as a vase…"

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _Still a little sapling, just a sprout.  
You know why I push you to the limits._

"No but-" Danger Sheep shushed Penfold.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _To keep you safe and sound, mate._

He looks at the view of London. Dark, cloudy, but peaceful nevertheless.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _Guess I always knew this day would come  
Knew that soon you'd want to know the truth._

 _Soon, but not yet._

"But-" Danger Sheep shushed Penfold again.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _Trust me, mate  
The sheep knows best_

The room went dark all of a sudden. Penfold lit a candle to give some light.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _The sheep knows best  
Listen to the wise one  
It's a scary world out there  
The sheep knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear_

 _Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snake_

 _The plague._

"No!" Penfold cried.

"Yes." Danger Sheep replied.

"But-" Danger Sheep shushed Penfold again.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _Also large bugs, foxes with pointy teeth and-  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

 _The sheep's right here  
The sheep will protect you  
Penfold, here's what I suggest_

All the candles are lit at the stairs that Danger Sheep is descending from.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _Skip the drama  
Stay with moi_

 _The sheep knows best._

All the candles went out, rendering the room to become dark again. Penfold lit each candle, but doesn't know that Danger Sheep is putting each candle out.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _The sheep knows best  
Take it from Bellwether  
On your own, you won't survive._

Penfold sees his reflection on a huge mirror that appears out of nowhere.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _Sloppy, under-dressed  
Immature, clumsy – please!  
They'll eat you up alive_

 _Gullible, naïve  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm… vague  
Plus, I believe  
Getting kinda chubby  
I'm just saying cause I love you._

 _The sheep understands  
The sheep's here to help you  
All I have is one request_

Penfold sees Danger Sheep from the distance and runs up to him to hug him.

"Penfold?" Danger Sheep spoke.

"Yes?" Penfold replied, looking at the sheep in the eyes.

"Don't ever mention that mouse again." Danger Sheep spoke firmly.

Penfold lowers his head, saddened at this." "Yes, DS."

Danger Sheep lets out a small smile. "I'm just trying to keep you safe, mate. Now how about some breakfast? All that singing is making me hungry."

"Okay, DS." Penfold replied as he sulks into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 _ **Danger Sheep:**_ _Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
The sheep knows best_


	3. Things Change

_**Author's note: There's a hidden Secret Life of Pets reference in this chapter, some hidden Star vs the Forces of Evil references, and some hidden Disney references added in to the mix.**_

* * *

Breakfast was quiet.

Penfold and Danger Sheep have been eating their breakfast in silence. Not a sound came from either of them.

This never happened before.

Danger Mouse would be bragging about how awesome he is and making silly jokes, and Professor Squawkencluck would have been rambling non-stop about her latest inventions.

And there would be moments of Colonel K's hologram appearing out of nowhere to either talk about an upcoming mission or talk about random nonsense.

But, it never happened here.

He has no idea where the carrots Danger Mouse is, and even if he mentions his name or ask questions about him, Danger Sheep would have to remind him to never mention that name again.

That name alone was considered a taboo in HQ.

What had happened to Danger Mouse?

Why is Danger Sheep so keen on forgetting everything about him?

He desperately wanted to get some answers, but he knows that he won't get some anytime soon. Especially not from Danger Sheep.

"Er…" Penfold spoke nervously.

Danger Sheep stops eating and looks at a nervous Penfold. "Is something bothering you, mate?"

"I was just wondering-" Danger Sheep cuts him off.

"If it's about that _mouse,_ don't bother." Danger Sheep spoked in a serious tone. "I thought we agreed to never mention him ever again."

"Oh no, it's not that that's bothering me." Penfold corrected Danger Sheep. "It's about Squawkencluck. It's not like her to be late for breakfast."

Danger Sheep shook his head. "Haven't you heard? Her parents made her quit her job and arranged her to be married to some snooty, rich guy by the name of Alexander Penfold five years ago. Y'know, your ex-third cousin or something."

Penfold gasped.

Professor Squawkencluck is married to Alexander?! That treacherous ex-third cousin of his that tried to murder him and Danger Mouse so that he can get his greedy hands on the family fortune?!

Has she lost her marbles or something?!

"Where is she?" Penfold asked Danger Sheep.

"In New York with Alexander." Danger Sheep replied before letting out a small smile. "I'm surprised that all these years you have a crush on her."

Penfold stood up. "I've got to see her at once!"

Danger Sheep placed a hand on Penfold's shoulder. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, mate. Alexander had made things clear that anyone who isn't the member of the high society is not allowed to see her. He's basically treating her like she's his most-prized possession, and you know the worst part about it?"

"What?" He doesn't like where this is going.

"She's enjoying every _second_ of it." Danger Sheep replied grimly.

Penfold was shocked at this. "That's not the professor I know and love."

"That goes to show that money and power can corrupt _anyone."_ Danger Sheep finished explaining. "There's nothing we can do to get the old Squawkencluck back."

"But-" Danger Sheep cuts him off yet again.

"Life isn't some Disney musical where you sing a little song and all your insipid dreams magically come true!" Danger Sheep yelled at Penfold. "So let her go."

Penfold didn't say another word as Danger Sheep calms himself down.

"Now finish your breakfast. Colonel K's going to give us a mission soon."

"Erm, I just have one more question to ask." Penfold spoke again. "Earlier, you mentioned someone called the Dark One."

Danger Sheep looks at Penfold, an empty plate in his hands. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Just who is the Dark One?"

Danger Sheep sighed, walking up to the controllers and pushing a few buttons. "Honestly. Several years as my assistant and you have forgotten who the Dark One is? Did you bump your head again?"

"No." Penfold replied nervously. "I-I just didn't get a goodnight's sleep, that's all."

He could hear the sheep agent mutter. "I'm going to need to get Professor Khan to examine your head later."

A hologram appears in the form of a person cladded entirely in black and dark red – black hooded cape, black robe, dark red belt, black boots, black trousers, and a Darth-Vaderesque mask that conceals his face entirely.

Penfold couldn't help but get that feeling that there's something familiar about that person.

Danger Sheep glared at the small, holographic version of the Dark One. "This is the Dark One."

"Cor, he looks way scarier and more threatening than Baron Greenback." Penfold squeaked.

"That's because the Dark One had the Baron made a run for his money." Danger Sheep replied. "He succeeded in doing something that Baron Greenback had failed to do so all these years as a villain."

"Becoming the supreme ruler of the world?"

Danger Sheep smiled. "Exactly."

Colonel K's hologram replaces the Dark One's hologram.

" _Danger Sheep! Urgent news!"_ Colonel K's hologram spoke frantically to Danger Sheep.

"It's the Dark One, isn't it?" Danger Sheep asked the hologram as he narrows his eyes. "What is that ruthless fiend up to this time?"

" _The Dark One is going to launch a full-scale attack at_ _ **Penfold Enterprises,**_ _and then he plans to hold the wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold hostage unless Alexander gives him all of his family's wealth which would leave the wealthy Penfold family penniless! Though to be honest, they were a bunch of snobs."_ Colonel K's hologram cried again. " _I'm sure you two know who I'm talking about."_

Colonel K's hologram gets replaced by another hologram in the form of an elegant female chicken who wore a grey V-shaped dress with a high-neck neckline, puffy lantern sleeves and with the end of the dress reaching past her knees, complete with a dark grey cartwheel hat. She had her red hair tied in a neat bun, and wore a pair of glasses with petite frames. She seems to have a very bored, emotionless expression on her face. Both Penfold and Danger Sheep recognized the chicken easily.

"Cor, that's Professor Squawkencluck!" Penfold cried before noticing the dull, sophisticated clothes she is wearing. "I actually like her better in her lab clothes."

"Penfold, just let her go." Danger Sheep warned the hamster.

Colonel K's hologram replaces the elegant Squawkencluck's hologram.

" _You and what's-his-name…"_

Penfold pouts again. How is it that Colonel K can remember the name of his ex-family's company, but STILL can't remember his own name? Even in an alternative timeline?

"… _must get to New York, rescue Alexander's wife, and put an end to the Dark One's reign of terror ASAP!"_

Colonel K's hologram vanished as Danger Sheep and a reluctant Penfold exit the room as fast as they could.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Professor Khan, a tigress that replaced Squawkencluck due to being wed to Alexander Penfold, is working hard on her latest gadgets. She looked like any other tigers, except unlike most tigers that have golden eyes; Professor Khan has vibrant red-violet eyes behind a pair of glasses she is wearing. She also wore a black tank top, a pair of plum long shorts, a pair of black combat boots and a traditional lab coat.

Not far from Professor Khan, small, annoyed monkey wearing a dull green janitor's uniform but still maintains his ridiculously long top hat is mopping the floors.

By Jove! Is that Isambard Kingkong Brunel mopping the floors?

"That's not funny." The monkey now revealed to be an annoyed Brunel barked at the narrator, and then got even more annoyed by his surroundings. "I didn't ask for this timeline to happen."

While mopping the floors clean, Brunel would constantly shift his attention to the professor's latest creation – a time machine in the form of a 1950s corvette.

"Don't even think about using the time machine, Isambard!" Professor Khan warned the monkey with a thick Hindu accent. "It took me five years to build and perfect it, and I'm not about to let you wreck it."

Brunel looks offended by Professor Khan's words. "I'm offended at that, Khan. I promise I'll be careful with your time machine. I'll just change a bit of the past and bring it back to your lab without a single scratch on your car."

Professor Khan rolled her eyes. "Just like the promise you made to never mess with Danger Rabbit's weapons when she's not around?"

Brunel throws his hands up in the air. "How was I supposed to know not to mess with Danger Rabbit's weapons?!"

"The last time _someone_ messed with Danger Rabbit's weapons, Danger Fox has been complaining about an ongoing pain in his tail for weeks!" Professor Khan replied before getting back to work. "Danger Rabbit would never hurt her partner on purpose."

But even that was interrupted when Danger Sheep and Penfold barged into the lab. Professor Khan snarled at this, like any feline would when she gets annoyed.

"Ever heard of _knocking?"_

"We can worry about that later, Professor Khan." Danger Sheep told the professor. "Right now, we need some of your best gadgets if we're going to take down the Dark One and rescue that chickadee wife of Alexander Penfold."

"My predecessor Sqwuakencluck?" Professor Khan asked, even though she knew it was obvious.

"That's the one."

Penfold was about to say something about the former Professor Squawkencluck, but Danger Sheep gives him a glare as if to say 'not a word about Squawks, mate.'

So he kept his mouth shut.

Professor Khan walks up to the counter and pulls out a gadget that looks like a lipstick.

"She's running out of ideas if you ask me." Brunel told the narrator.

"Isambard, shush!" Professor Khan shushed Brunel before focusing her attention to Danger Sheep and Penfold. "The Lipstick Laser can cut through anything and by anything, I mean _anything."_

She gives both Danger Sheep and Penfold their own Lipstick Laser, before pulling out her next invention that looks like your typical bubble gum back.

"The Gum Shield isn't just for chewing and blowing gum." She gives Danger Sheep and Penfold their own Gum Shield packs. "When you blow a bubble with a piece of gum from this pack, a giant bubble will act as a shield for you."

And then finally, she turns to another invention that looks like a Nintendo DS Lite.

"This is one video game console that is _not_ just used for playing Nintendo games." Professor Khan spoke again. "The DSCom is a specifically-designed mobile computer in which you can use to contact the agency, have access to any computer systems in the world, scanning fingerprints and DNA, do medical analysis and so much more."

She gives Danger Sheep a cobalt-blue DSCom, and an electric-yellow DSCom to Penfold.

It was then her eyes took notice of Penfold's presence, and then felt something about the little hamster.

As if it was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't figure out what it is yet until she could gather some clues.

So, as to not to alarm Penfold on what she is doing, Professor Khan plucks a piece of hair from Penfold's head, which gives the hamster a little yelp, and places Penfold's hair on the touch screen of her violet DSCom which then proceeds to scan the hair sample.

The results show up on the touch screen and after going through it carefully, Professor Khan lets out a shocked expression.

She needs to have a talk with Danger Sheep in private.

"Danger Sheep!" She cried out to Danger Sheep. "A word?"

Danger Sheep follows the professor out of the lab, leaving Penfold behind with the annoyed Brunel who took notice of Penfold's presence.

Penfold did the same when he notices Brunel's presence, except this wasn't an annoyed expression the hamster is wearing.

This was the face of someone about to get vengeance.

"You!"

Brunel, confused at what Penfold is talking about, lets out a meek expression. "Me?"

Before he could react, an angry Penfold had tackled the monkey to the ground.

"What's the big idea?" Brunel yelled at Penfold. "Whatever happened to being the cowardly sidekick?"

"You did _this!"_ an angry Penfold hissed at Brunel before slapping him across the face. "WHERE. IS. DANGER MOUSE?!"

"Well I…" Brunel stutters.

Penfold slaps the monkey again. "Tell me!"

"Well I... I can't." Brunel spoke again. "Strict policy."

Penfold slaps him again. "Screw policy!"

"Ow!" Brunel looks at the door to outside the lab. "Help me, Khan!"

Penfold slaps Brunel again. "Don't look at the door! Look at me! Nobody can help you! Where is Danger Mouse?!"

"That's the thing! I don't even know where he is!" Brunel cried again.

Penfold stood there, still holding the monkey by his shirt.

"Not even the agency would tell me where he is, despite the strict policy." Brunel explained.

Penfold lets go of Brunel, who collapsed onto the floor. Tears began to come out from the monkey's face.

"Even you don't know where he is?" Penfold squeaked.

Brunel nodded, and cried.

"I never asked for this to happen."

()()()()()

Meanwhile… meanwhile? 6 years in Drama school for a 'meanwhile'? What a complete waste of my talent. If I haven't been rejected over some dumb blonde mink who can't even read her lines if her life depends of it, I should be at Broadway right about now instead of narrating a story written by some 21-year old fanfic writer.

Hmph!

"Isambard's having a meltdown again." Danger Sheep notices the narrator having a bit of a meltdown in the last two paragraphs while he and Professor Khan are outside the lab.

And DON'T call me Isambard! Only Danger Mouse has the right to call me that.

"Don't you dare mention that _mouse_ , mate!" Danger Sheep yelled at the narrator.

"Can we get on with the chapter?" Professor Khan asked the narrator.

Alright. We can get on with the chapter.

"Thank you." Professor Khan thanked the narrator before turning her focus to Danger Sheep. "Has Penfold been acting… _strange_ lately?"

Danger Sheep sighed.

He doesn't want to tell her what happened this morning, but the professor needed an answer.

"He woke up 2 ½ hours later than expected, acted as if we have never even met, then went talking about someone that should _never_ be mentioned within the agency, went in a panic mode when I told him that your predecessor is married to his ex-third cousin, and then forgot who the Dark One is."

Professor Khan nodded at every point Danger Sheep makes.

"Why would you ask me that, professor?" Danger Sheep asked.

"There's a reason why Penfold would act like that." Professor Khan explained. "He's one of the few people who is immune to the changes of space and time. Simply put, someone made changes in the past which does not effect that person and whoever he last has contact with (which would be my theory), which would explain Brunel's weird behaviour as well, such as his desire to use the new time machine took me five years to build. This resulted in the timeline to be altered to unimaginable results, but the person responsible for the changes, and whoever he last has contact with are not affected by this."

"In English please."

Professor Khan sighed.

"He's not from round here. He's from another timeline."


	4. A Homage to Star Wars

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Well, well, well. It looks like I've found some old ideas for this fanfic. Some that made it to this story so far, others were scrapped for reasons unknown to man. Some that were scrapped I can't reveal here because SPOILERS, so I'll just name a few ideas that won't lead to spoilers.**_

 _ **Aunt Doreen originally singing "Mother Knows Best" to a 12-year old Penfold in hopes to convince him to not go to a comic-con, thus her controlling and overbearing personality is what made Penfold a coward in the first place.**_

 _ **1\. Colonel K being dead.**_

 _ **2\. Penfold enduring tons of abuse from Danger Sheep (I've decided to tone the abuse down).**_

 _ **3\. Brunel not realizing that Danger Mouse's first meeting with Penfold is actually at a comic-con when they were young kids.**_

 _ **4\. The story was originally meant to be a parody of "Tangled" like how "A Better Love Story Than Twilight" was a parody of "Inside Out".**_

 _ **5\. Penfold having to team up with Jeopardy Mouse to save the world from an evil villain.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this next installment of "What Once Was Broken Can Never Be Fixed".**_

 _ **Also, this chapter is paying homage to "Star Wars".**_

* * *

A long time ago in a chapter not far, far away…

New York.

Home of the Statue of Liberty, the Times Square, Central Park, the Empire State Building, Broadway and Jeopardy Mouse's apartment which is, in reality, a giant tower in the middle of the city that sticks out more than Mojo Jojo's volcano lair in the middle of Citiesville…

"Townsville is where the Powerpuff Girls fight crime!" One reader cried in order to correct the narrator.

I know! It's only a joke, even though I borrowed it from a Nostalgia Critc review. Something about a grandmother getting run over by a reindeer or something.

It is a period of civil war in New York. The rebels of this timeline that have opposed the Dark One, striking from their hidden bases, have since won their first victory against the evil Dark One and his empire not too long ago.

And during the battle, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Dark One's ultimate weapon, the DEATH CHEESE, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

The wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold of _**Penfold Enterprises,**_ the former Professor Squawkencluck, races home to the penthouse, coming back from buying expensive clothing from the mall when this happened…

Hovering above this magnificent American city is a giant steampunk airship about the size of Pluto.

A GIANT STEAMPUNK AIRSHIP ABOUT THE SIZE OF PLUTO?!

Have we gone back to the 19th century?

"No, it's part of the story. Just roll with it." The authoress told the narrator.

And so, in a very typical Star Wars fashion, the giant steampunk airship, coated in entirely black with bits of blood red on it, sails across the city in pursuit of its desired location – _**Penfold Enterprises.**_

Yes.

 _ **Penfold Enterprises.**_

A combination of one of the most powerful businesses in not just America, but in the entire world! And a ravishing, luxurious home to one of the wealthiest families... the Penfolds. And, etiquette are the main focus for their troubled wayward Penfolds where they turn undisciplined behaviour into perfection. The free-thinking, one-in-a-million brat such as Ernest will become a one-in-a-million emotionless rubber stamp that the Penfold bloodline could count on.

Honestly, who thought it'd be a good idea to do a _**Star vs. the Forces of Evil**_ reference?

 _*Sigh*_ If anybody needs me, I'll be auditioning for the latest musical production of _**Beauty and the Beast.**_

With _**Penfold Enterprises**_ on sight, the giant steampunk airship began shooting lasers at the building.

()()()()()

In the penthouse, Aunt Doreen is in the grand living room, sipping a cup of bitter tea when the building shook violently, making the tea spill onto her fine coat.

Her reaction to it speaks more than words can even describe it.

She was fuming in anger.

She wanted to throw that delicate china cup onto to floor, smashing it into pieces and have the servants come and clean the mess up.

She wanted to throw her coat, now soggy and in a complete mess, out the window, ensuring that she does not want to see it again, nor be seen as a dirty peasant by other members of the high society.

She wanted to call up all the servants and business employees into the penthouse and fire all of them in one spot for making the building shake so violently.

But, she took a breath, and calmed down.

Her face went from anger to pure stoic, to symbolize the fact that she, as a member of the high society, is an emotionless rubber stamp.

She wasted no time on getting a dry fur coat and leaving the penthouse, as poised and haughty as ever.

"I must speak to Alexander about this when he gets back from his business trip in Switzerland."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the business section of the building where employees work, the employees stopped whatever business they were doing and witnessed several security guards running up to the front doors of the building with guns, and getting into positions.

The building continued to shake ever so violently.

"I hope my insurance can cover this." One of the boring businessmen spoke in a boring, emotionless tone. "I need money to pay for my bratty daughter's college tuition."

"Tell me about it." One of the boring businesswomen replied, her tone being boring and emotionless as well. "My troublesome son isn't giving me any ounce of respect. I just wish he would stop being a burden to me, and start getting a major attitude adjustment."

The giant steampunk airship stops firing and lowers itself to ground level, destroying other buildings and crushing cars in the process do to its gigantic size. The security guards hold their fire and wait.

And then, the main entrance blew up, startling the businessmen and businesswomen, and the security guards. The explosion unleashed a massive fog in which no one can see.

Coming out of the fog were an army of rat Stormtroopers, wearing their black plastoid armor over dark red body gloves.

Hmm, I think rat troopers sounds better to me.

The security guards began opening fire to the rat troopers who then fired back at the security guards.

Some of the security guards retreat to upper floors of the building with the rat troopers in hot pursuit after a few security guards and rat troopers were shot dead.

Some rat troopers stayed, and the employees all witnessed one individual making a scene from the fog.

The one individual everyone held great fear of.

The Dark One.

Cladded entirely in black and dark red- black hooded cap, black robe, dark red belt, black boots, black trousers, and a Darth-Vaderesque mask that conceals his face entirely.

The remaining rat troopers were quick to bow to the Dark One as he walks by, and then following him.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, hidden in one of the empty offices, the wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold, the former Professor Squawkencluck, is placing a disk onto one of the helper robots.

After the disk has been inserted, the helper robot proceeds to leave the office and leave the building undetected.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the rat troopers have gathered the remaining security guards, the employees, the helper robots, and members of the Penfold (including a pissed-off Aunt Doreen) family outside.

Inside the building, the Dark One is interrogating one of the security guards by holding him by the neck with a small group of rat troopers when one of the rat troopers approaches the Dark One.

"The DEATH CHEESE plans are not in the main computers." One of the rat troopers informed the terrible news to the Dark One.

The Dark One said nothing as he turns his attention to the security guard his is interrogating. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted?"

His grip tightens as the security guard's breath shortens.

"What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions, and we have not heard of the plans that you seek." The security guard choked. "This is merely a corporate business. We're just doing our business."

The Dark One's grip tightens even more. "If this is merely a corporate business, where is your chairman?"

The security guard coughed for a few seconds until he blacked out from lack of oxygen thanks to the Dark One's tight grip on his neck.

The Dark One immediately discarded the security guard's body like a worn-out toy that have served its purpose.

"Commander, tear this building apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the chairman's wife!" He barked at one of the rat troopers who had a golden pauldron over his right shoulder. "I want her alive!"

"Yes sir." Replied the commander.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold hid behind the huge shelves of a library with a gun when a few rat troopers search through the library.

One of the rat troopers notice her hiding behind a shelf.

"There she is." He informed the other rat troopers. "Set for stun."

She aimed her gun at one of the rat troopers and fired one of them dead.

She is quick to make a getaway from the rat troopers when one of them made the choice to set his gun at stun and fire at her, which made her fall into the floor unconscious.

"She'll be alright." One of the rat troopers informed the others. "Inform the Dark One we have a prisoner."

()()()()()

At the main entrance inside the building, the Dark One could see the group of rat troopers escorting a restraint wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold to him.

Upon seeing the Dark One up close, the wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold lets out a stoic expression, and hidden signs of disgust towards him.

"Dark One. Only you could be so bold." The wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold spoke to the Dark One in a disdainful manner. "My husband will not sit still for this when he comes back from Switzerland, and hears you've attacked a member of-"

"Don't act so surprised, Squawks." The Dark One cut her off with a serious tone in his voice. "You weren't the emotionless rubber stamp the members of the high society could count on this time."

The wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold didn't take too kindly of the Dark One calling her by such a silly nickname.

Come to think of it, how did the Dark One know about that nickname?

"Several transmissions were beamed to this building by rebel spies." The Dark One continued. "I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

The wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold sighed, but kept her poised at all times and her emotions in check. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the high society who just got back from shopping at a mall."

"You are a part of the Rebels which makes you a traitor to my empire!" the Dark One barked at her before turning to his commanding rat trooper. "Take her away!"

While the wife of Chairman Alexander Penfold is being escorted to the giant steampunk airship, the Dark One is being escorted by a crow wearing a general's outfit.

Hang on! Is that Stiletto with the Dark One?

"Dark One! Holding her is a-dangerous." The crow general informed tie Dark One with a familiar Italian accent.

By Jove, it _is_ Stiletto!

The crow, Stiletto, continued. "If a-word of this gets a-out, it a-could be disastrous for the members of the high society."

"I've traced the rebel spies to her, Stiletto." The Dark One replied to Stiletto. "Now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

"She'll a-die before she'll a-tell you anything, Dark One." Stiletto warned him. "The Penfolds are a-not easy to a-crack."

The Dark One chuckled. "You need no worry for that, Stiletto. I will take good care of her. Send a distress signal to her husband who's in Switzerland right now."

"And the people outside the building?" Stiletto asked, referring to the employees, security guards, helper robots and members of the Penfold family.

The Dark One took one look at the surrounded group, then turns to Stiletto. "Spare the employees and security guards, turn the robots into scrap metal, and have what's left of the Penfold family _executed."_

Stiletto was surprised at this. "You a-wish to have the Penfold a-family killed?"

If Stiletto could see the Dark One's face, he could see the anger coming out from him. "They _will_ be punished for their arrogance! I will discuss it no further!"

"What, what, whaaat?!" Aunt Doreen cried at that last part. "You will do no such task, peasant! Release me and my family at once! Do you hear?!"

"See what I mean?" The Dark One said to Stiletto. "Nothing but arrogance in their hearts. It's best we get rid of them now before itgets the best of them."

"Si, Dark One." Stiletto replied as the Dark One retreats back to the giant steampunk airship.

Stiletto then commands the rat troopers to release the employees and security guards, but destroy the helper robots into heaps of junk, and kill every Penfold present In the area, including Aunt Doreen whose screams of fury and agony were the last we hear of her before her immediate death.

The deed is done.


End file.
